elijah_skywalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Poladdin
Elijah Skywalker's spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Aladdin *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Jasmine *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Genie *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as The Sultan *Winston (Alpha & Omega) as Rajah *Stinky (Alpha & Omega) as Cub Rajah *Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Abu *Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Elephant Abu *Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as The Magic Carpet *Bartok (Anastasia) as Iago *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Jafar *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Old Jafar *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Snake Jafar *Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) as Genie Jafar *Steele (Balto) as Razoul *Junkyard Dogs (Lady & The Tramp) as Razoul's Henchmen *The Fire Lion Turtle (The Legend Of Korra) as The Cave Of Wonders *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Gazeem *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as The Peddler *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Prince Achmed *Rita (Oliver & Company) as Harem Girl Genie *Nala (The Lion King), Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) & Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as The Balcony Harem Girls *Florrie (Madagascar 2) as The Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Dixie (The Fox & The Hound 2), Brainy Barker (Krypto The Superdog) and Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Genie's Harem Girls *Young Tod (The Fox & The Hound) & Rita (Go Hugo Go) as The Two Beggar Children *Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) & Tony (Alpha & Omega) as The Two Men Watching Prince Achmed *Runt (Alpha & Omega) as The Boy Wanting An Apple *Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Apple Vendor *Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven as The Melon Vendor *Rhonda (Penguins Of Madagascar) as The Fat Ugly Lady *The Hellhound (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Gigantic Genie Scenes *Poladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Poladdin Part 2 - Po on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Poladdin Part 3 - Po Fights with Prince John/"One Jump Ahead Reprise)" *Poladdin Part 4 - Princess Tigress’ Dream *Poladdin Part 5 - Shere Khan and Vitaly’s Conversation/Tigress Runs Away *Poladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Shere Khan's Evil Plan *Poladdin Part 7 - Po Arrested (Part 1) *Poladdin Part 8 - Po Arrested (Part 2) *Poladdin Part 9 - Po Escapes with a Mandrill *Poladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Poladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Poladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Charlie Barkin (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Poladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Charlie Barkin (Part 2) *Poladdin Part 14 - Vitaly Upbraids Shere Khan *Poladdin Part 15 - Po's First Wish *Poladdin Part 16 - Shere Khan Makes his Move/"Prince Po" *Poladdin Part 17 - Vitaly Rides on Crane *Poladdin Part 18 - Po Argues with Charlie/Po Goes to Tigress *Poladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Poladdin Part 20 - Po Almost Spills the Beans/Po and Tigress' Kiss *Poladdin Part 21 - Po Gets Ambushed/Charlie Saves Po's Life *Poladdin Part 22 - Shere Khan Gets Exposed *Poladdin Part 23 - Po's Depression/Bartok Steals the Lamp *Poladdin Part 24 - Vitaly's Announcement/Charlie's New Master is Shere Khan *Poladdin Part 25 - Shere Khan's Dark Wishes *Poladdin Part 26 - "Prince Po (Reprise)" *Poladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Poladdin Part 28 - Po vs. Shere Khan (Part 1) *Poladdin Part 29 - Po vs. Shere Khan (Part 2) *Poladdin Part 30 - Po vs. Shere Khan (Part 3) *Poladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Poladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Category:Po and Tigress Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:Elijah Skywalker spoofs Category:Disney spoofs